MELTING! at the beach
by teenwitches
Summary: Squall and the gang are going to the baech , what will happen? Oo


Final fantasy VIII

to the beach!

squall and the gang are going to the beach what will happen?

Rinoa: and guys what do ya think of my new swimsuit?!

Ivrine: (drools) where is it??

Squall: oww stop looking you pevert:O :0

Selphie: hey attention to miss universe please!

Zell: where is she !!???

Selphie: SHE IS ME YOU DUMBASS!! (hits him)

Zell: WHY DID YOU DID THAT FOR????!!

Selpie: BECAUSE… ehm … eh .. uhm… I don't remember wheeeehehehe (cries)

The rest:/ O MY GOD!!!!

Squall: please just stop crying please! Come on I wanna go to the beach!

Selphie: (snik snik) alright alright 

Rinoa: well let's go but tell me again how do we come there?

Quistis: well we have a car Rinoa! (thinks how could you take away squall from me????)

Rinoa: I knew that blond stupid old woman! I know what ya thinking… you think I way smarter than you are pfff.

Quistis: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I AM BLOND BUT NOT STUPID!

Rinoa: OH COME ON EVEN Selphie HAS MORE BRAIN CELLS THAN YOU HAVE!

Quistis: OW YA????

Rinoa: YA!!!

Squall: HEY HEY HEY come on girls don't fight Rinoa that was not nice and quit this stupid talk!!

Rinoa: I'm sorry Selphie.

Quistis: and aren't you sorry for me!

Rinoa: do you realy want an answer? You wouldn't understand it anyway :P

Squall: Rinoa!

Rinoa: alright Im sorry quistis(thinks I hate her that stupid blondy thanks to her squall is mad at me!)

Quistis: apologies accepted.

Squall: Quistis don't you owe Rinoa an apologie too?

Quistis: nope.

Squall: ………………………………. Eerrrrrrr girls what are they???!

Zell: let's just go!

At the beach:

Selphie; hey guys the sea moves! It comes this way and goes back and this way and back and this way and back and this way and back

Ivrine: I can do that to you to honey If you know what I mean??

Selphie: no I don't what do you mean?

Squall: trust me Selphie you don't want to know

Selphie: I don't??

The rest: no!

Selphie: okay.

Rinoa: wel who wants to go in to the moovvingg sea.

Squall: well I wanna go come on it's hot here!

Rinoa: that's because of you:)

Squall: uuhh???

Quistis: ….rrrrr that bitch.. I'll go to

Rinoa: oww great!( that bitch I wanted to go ALONE with Squally!) hey Zell go splash with Quistis!

Zell: my pleasure!

Quistis: no no no no Zell what are you doing? No you don"t wanna splash me right right??!!! AAHHH!!

Ivrine: hey Selphie wanna lay on the towels with me? grins

Selphie: uummm alright but can you scratch my ear please?

Ivrine: what?

Rinoa: come here hottie ( winks at Squall)

Zell: thinks she ment him runs up to Rinoa and almost kisses her on the mouth but she puts her toe in his mouth

Quistis: thinks: now is my chance! heey Squall wanna buy a drink for me?

Squall: sure come on (buys a drink for him and her)

Rinoa: WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING??!!! (runs to Squall but missed him and fell off the pier.

Quistis: laughs evil and tries to kiss Squall

Squall: gets REALY uncomfortable and thinks of an excuse ehh Quistis I'm gay with Zell!

Zell: WHAT!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU TO! ( runs and kisses Squall)

Rinoa and Quistis: (fainted)

Squall: Shit! tries to get Zell off of him

Rinoa and Quistis; wake up and are really depressed

Quistis: Rinoa shall we be best friends?

Rinoa: yes I'm sorry I've done and said all those horrible things to you.

Quistis: me to!

Rinoa and Quistis: hug each other.

Ivrine: aaahhh!! How sweet now you can be lesbians!

Zell: ya and then squall and I can date with you guys!!!

Squall: screams I'm not gay I just made up an excuse not to kiss Quistis but I ended up even worse kissing Zell!!!

Rinoa and Quistis: get out of the hug and start to fight again and be sworn enemies.

Zell: you don't love me?? But but .. (cries)

Squall: I ehm … eh I'm sorry?

Zell: well alright I forgive you. get's over his gay periode. Quistis I love you!

Quistis: WHAT? Oww boy aahh (runs away from Zell)

Zell: this is really not my day 

Ivrine: well Selphie this is how people are supposed to do hug and kiss so shall we do that to?

Selphie: no I don't have a condom

Ivrine: 

Rinoa: heey Squall wanna kiss me??

Squall: well Yes!!!

Rinoa: goes up to Squall and comes closer and closes her eyes

Squall;p does the same but then immediately put his hand in front of her lips Wait I must look into the mirror first! walks away and goes look for a mirror

Rinoa: hey Quistis Squall is gonna kiss me ya know!

Quistis: ieuuww who would kiss you I would fainted if I smelt you that close!

Rinoa: oh ya! walks up to Quistis and kisses her and did you faint?

Squall: (thinks owkee is she in love with quistis??) uhh Rinoa you could just tell me you were a lesbian ya know :S (walks away)

Rinoa: NOOOOOOOOOO! Squally I'm not a lesbian I just had to prove something to Quistis!

Squall: Stop that I feel miserable enough.

Quistis: ya but Squall I'm not a lesbian only Rinoa just remember that oke?

Squall: whatever….

Rinoa: WHAT WHY WERE YOU SAYING THAT??!!

Quistis: because I hate you :P

Rinoa: that's a pretty good reason 

Quistis: yes I thought that too that's why.

Squall: is really confused. guys who am I supposed to kiss?

Selphie: ow ow ME ME KISS ME!!

Ivrine: BUT BUT I asked first to kiss you!

Selphie: ya but you stink :#

Ivrine: how do you know that Squall doesn't stink?

Selpie: hey that's a good point… starts thinking for the first time in her life

Squall: Selphie just remember last night ;)

Selpie: oh ya then I did have a condom with me:)

Ivrine,Quistis,Rinoa,Zell: you did what?????? AAH YOU HAD YOU KNOW WITH SQUALL!!!

Squall+Selphie: uuh ya

Squall: goes up to Selphie and kisses her

All: amen!


End file.
